Un Esper con Hormonas
by Kary-Chan6
Summary: Mob es un chico bastante tímido en ciertas ocasiones, pero es un adolescente después de todo, y Arataka Reigen debió haberlo pensado. Advertencia: Contiene escenas subidas de tono.


_**Y he aquí lo que todos esperaban *Sonido de tambores de bajo presupuesto(?)* ¡EL HARD! Jajajaj Bueno, no es tan Hard pero algo es algo de ReiMob(?) xD**_

* * *

" _ **Espíritus Libidinosos y Escritorios"**_

-Fue un placer ayudarle Madame, esperamos que ningún espíritu vuelva a atormentarla-. Despedía Reigen a una mujer supuestamente embrujada, pero solo necesitaba una buena depilación y un nuevo corte de cabello, al menos pagó bastante bien.

-Ganamos mucho con esa última Maestro-. Dijo Mob terminando de guardar el dinero pulcramente en la caja registradora.

-Lo sé, eso significa que después te invitaré a tomar un rico batido de leche con lo que gustes-. El estafador sonrió inclinándose sobre el mesón para robarle un beso a su discípulo.

Este mismo se levanto de la silla sin separar el contacto entre sus labios pasando los brazos por el cuello del mayor abriendo la boca comenzando un contacto entre sus lenguas, Arataka no dudo en tomar su pequeña cintura alzándolo lo suficiente para que se pusiera de puntillas para estar más cómodo con el beso. A veces al estafador se le olvidaba que Shigeo aún era un joven con las hormonas un tanto alborotadas, debía de complacerlo de vez en cuando con caprichos como este. Se separó lamiendo el pequeño hilo de saliva que los unía y le sonrió a su discípulo.

Mob se sonrojo un poco, más de lo que ya estaba, y desvió la mirada apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su pareja sintiéndose cálido cuando esta le rodeo con los brazos. Le encantaban estos momentos en que podían estar así de cerca sin preocupaciones, incluso le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa como ahora. Pero el menor tenía otra preocupación ahora mismo, como el hecho de que hace ya un tiempo en que ambos no intimaban, quería aprovechar que Hoyuelo no andaba por los alrededores y no parecía que iba a aparecer otro cliente por un rato, tenía el tiempo suficiente. Empujo suavemente a su maestro sobre la silla de su escritorio sentándose sobre sus piernas sonrojado.

-¿Mob?-. Lo acallo volviendo a besarle suavemente mordiendo ligeramente sus labios.

Reigen no perdió el tiempo siguiéndole el juego sonriendo entre medio soltando un gemido ronco cuando el menor comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre él, sentía su miembro en una semi erección cuando ambos escucharon la campanilla de la entrada del local sonar separándose rápidamente. Shigeo estaba molesto por la interrupción y no dejaría que esto lo arruinara por lo que se metió debajo del escritorio sin ser visto por el cliente que miraba el interior del local curioso.

- _M-Mob, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_ -. Susurro Reigen nervioso, pero se asusto en cuanto sintió como su discípulo le abría la bragueta del pantalón y sacaba su semi erecto miembro de entre su bóxer.

-Es un honor conocerle Reigen-san-. Dijo el cliente sentándose en la silla vacía frente del escritorio inclinándose levemente.

-S-Sí, igual, un gusto-. Sonrió nervioso apretando la mano que le era ofrecida y la puso sobre su regazo intentando alejar la cabeza del menor de su…- ¡W-WAH!-. Se sobresalto al sentir la húmeda lengua de Shigeo pasear por toda la extensión de su miembro.

-¡¿S-Sucede algo Arataka-san?!-. Pregunto el cliente asustado.

-A-Ah no, e-es solo que sentí la fuerte presencia del espíritu detrás de usted-. Se excuso entrelazando las manos y apoyando la cabeza sobre estas, Mob seguía concentrado en su trabajo teniendo especial atención sobre la punta.

-Oh si, siento que algo malo me ha estado siguiendo durante las últimas dos semanas-. Respondió el cliente asustado sin tener idea alguna de lo que sucedía en el escritorio allí.

-B-Bien… Oh… S-Si que es… A-Aprovechador este espíritu-. Comento dando una indirecta al esper que estaba… Oh dios, ¡Le estaba dando un oral en medio del trabajo con un cliente presente!

Vale decir que el menor le ignoró de manera sorprendente, incluso, en venganza, introdujo parte de su miembro en su boca mordiendo ligeramente antes de empezar un vaivén lento y tortuoso para el mayor. El poder de Mob se descontroló un poco haciéndole tirar sin darse cuenta un par de libros de un estante. El cliente se sobresaltó asustado pegando un grito que camuflo el gemido lleno de placer salido de los labios de Reigen.

-C-Como verá… E-El ente se está manifestando-. Apenas y podía hablar debido al placer que le recorría su parte baja sumando la excitación y el nerviosismo a ser descubiertos.

Arataka no perdió tiempo y sacó un par de velas que había en el cajón a su lado colocándolas en un círculo sobre la mesa y le pidió al cliente que las encendiera, el movimiento de la cabeza de Mob aumento por lo que las manos del mayor estaban temblorosas. Después se tomo de las manos con el cliente y empezó una especie de rezo tartamudo, por suerte el poder de Mob, perdido en su trabajo de lamer y morder, causaba que las cosas se movieran dándole terror al asunto.

En los últimos momentos donde el menor aumentó la velocidad del vaivén de su cabeza, Reigen no pudo aguantar más corriéndose en la boca de Shigeo mientras el cliente gritaba asustado, cubriendo otra vez el gemido del mayor, debido a todo lo que se movió y cayó a su alrededor antes de que todo se quedara quieto otra vez.

-B-Bueno ya esta, el espíritu no volverá, puede dejar el dinero en la caja y que le vaya bien-. Avisó rápido Arataka sonriendo nervioso y sonrojado hasta las orejas, el cliente asintió agradeciendo mil veces antes de hacer lo dicho e irse. Reigen bajo la vista.- ¡¿Qué crees que hacías?!

-Nada importante-. Murmuró Shigeo terminando de lamer lo que había quedado en su boca.- Pero ¿Sabe? Ya no creo necesario el batido de _leche_ -. El menor sonrió ligeramente sonrojado haciendo tragar con fuerza al mayor.

Arataka prácticamente corrió a cerrar la puerta del local y poniendo el cartelito mismo de cerrado. Algo le decía que no saldrían esa tarde.

* * *

 _ **Y... ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si xD Espero traer más fanfics de esta y otras parejas más de esta hermosa serie, ventajas de ser multishiper (?) xD ¡Bye!**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
